insanequestfandomcom-20200214-history
Insane Quest Voice Cast
What's this? This is a page designed for the voices of the character that, we all been wondering for so long. No, I don’t expect you guys to show this to the voice actors! Merrily, this is for fun! So, feel free to put the character and the wiki link to the actor. Also, feel free to give any feedback on why they should be voiced in the comments section. Characters Sola Soulhawk - Grey DeLisle Washington - Christopher Robin Miller/Cary Elwes Rustynuts - Arthur Anderson Young Rustynuts - Liam O'Brien Jack-Mark Hamill or Charlie Schlatter. Young Jack: Seth Green Ein- Tom Kenny Falcon - Kyle Hebert Jack Sparrow - Johnny Depp Nintendoki - Jeff Bridges Segami - Mako Christopher Lee Lori-Wendee Lee Ben-Rosearik Rikki Simons (Normal voice) Jhonen Vasquez(terminating/serious voice) Eddie- Billy West Sarah- Michelle Ruff Link- Fujiko Takimoto (Chapter I), Akira Sasanuma (Luna's flashback) Luna- Hynden Walch Nico-Tara Strong Comments Sola: Seriously. The voice of Mandy (as in The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) and Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender), DeLisle is perfect for this role. - So, Wubbzy is the voice Sola!? How ironic! ~ SegaServ Washington: Perhaps these actors would be more recognizable if I said "Professor Layton/Baron Humbert von Gikkingen ." Rustynuts: Eustace Bagge . 'Nuff said. - Also, since he's an old man and has a lot of "When I was your age" stories, he'd have a lot of flashbacks, so a younger voice would be good. O'Brien is as good a choice as any. Jack: I think Mark Hamill could do a good voice for Jack. If not, then Charlie can do the job. Becuase I kinda like his tone. - For his flashbacks I imgine Jack having more of a Seth Green voice. I dunno.... - So, Firelord Ozai/The Joker is the voice of Jack!? How ironic! ~ Rhad - And Skips! ~SegaServ Ein: Who else? Falcon: I've always imagined Falcon as having a Kiba-esque voice. Eddie: SegaServ suggested it, and I have to admit I was amused by the thought of a deadpan, sarcastic version of Fry. Sarah: Ruff's played a few Tsunderish characters in the past, so I thought it'd be a pretty good fit. Jack Sparrow: Dur hur. Nintendoki: For both the main gods, I imagine some older man with an awesome voice in charge. Bridges has the perfect blend of wisdom and energy to fit the role of Nintendoki, I think. -Yeah, I have to say that's a good choice, Rhad. ~ SegaServ Segami: For a god of evil (well, depends on who you ask), who better than the voice of Aku, the shape-shifting master of darkness? Unfortunately, Mako is deceased, so the legendary Christopher Lee (my favorite actor! ~ Rhad) will have to fill his shoes. Lori: I'd have to say, Wendee Lee. Maybe I like Faye's and Kiva's voice so much. Ben: Yes, I ment to do that as a easter egg. Jhonen actually plays a good serious computer voice. Luna: I was watching Adventure Time and Princess Bubblegum's voice, kinda suits her. Also, it's ironic too. :) If you guys think of a better voice....go ahead. -Daww, you beat me to it! I was totally going to suggest the exact same person! -??? Nico: Tara prabably suites Nico pretty well, if you ask me. Category:Fandom